He'll Never Get Tired Of Saying That
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to the carnival! Not very good at summaries, but it gets better inside trust me :


The annual spring carnival was at full blast. Walking around hands intertwined, taking in everything around them was none other than Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel.

They saw all the flashy, neon signs, the cheesy carnival games, and the all nut safe carnival rides. This date to the carnival was going to be _fantastic. _

"So...what do you want to do first, Kurt?", questioned Blaine.

"Hmm...you know, I could really go for a corn dog right now." Kurt replied ignoring the fact fried foods were SO bad for his complexion. He wanted to make this date amazing for Blaine, even if he had to eat fried foods.

So off they went in search of a stand that sold corn dogs. Finally finding one that had reasonably priced foods, they ordered and found a tent to sit in.

Upon finishing their food, Blaine took Kurt to go get ride bands so they could ride the very unsafe looking rides. This was the part of the carnival Kurt was dreading. As much fun as they looked, Kurt just didn't like roller coasters or rides of any kind.

When Blaine saw Kurt's face go pale when they got their ride bands he asked Kurt what was wrong.

"I-I just don't enjoy rides that much... but I got one because I wanted to make this date amazing for you and-"

Kurt couldn't finish his reply because he suddenly had Blaine's lips on his.

"What was that for Blaine?", Kurt asked dreamily upon coming down from his _HOLYSHITI'MKISSINGBLAINE_-high. No matter how long they dated, Kurt didn't think he'd ever get over that feeling while kissing Blaine.

"Just to make you feel better. Come on we'll go ride something even you'll like."

Hesitantly, but surely he made his way with Blaine to a small train ride that looked okay. Even with some strange looks from passing people, they got on and had fun on it.

As they got off, Kurt said to Blaine, "Blaine, I think I can handle a bigger ride."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty positive I can do it."

Even though he was a little scared to, Kurt followed Blaine to a roller coaster. Everytime they got closer to the start in line, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand a little tighter.

"Baby, I promise you'll be fine. I'll be right there next to you holding your hand the entire time."

Kurt wasn't completely convinced, but it was their turn to get on so he had no choice. After being secured in, the roller coaster started moving. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand so hard his knuckles were white.

As they started up the hill, Blaine whispered to Kurt that everything was okay and they'd make it through. Starting to gain, speed Kurt screamed and held on to Blaine for dear life. As the ride kept going he realized he started to like it. He slowly let go of Blaine and started to enjoy himself, though not letting go of Blaine's hand because, let's face it, he loved showing off his boyfriend.

As quickly as it had started, the ride was over. As they exited, Kurt told Blaine how much fun he had and he's glad he faced his fear of rides.

While walking on the way to another, Kurt spotted the cutest stuffed animals ever. Blaine saw him looking at it. "Do you want that bear Kurt?"

"Oh the cliché of this is killing me, but yes, I do."

So they stepped up to the booth. Blaine paid the man running it and saw it wasn't too difficult of game. It was one where you threw the ball at the bottles and tried to knock them down. To earn the bear Kurt wanted, he would have to knock down all the bottles. He thought, _'This is TOO easy.' _

He successfully knocked down all the bottles in two throws. Picking up the bear he turned and gave it to Kurt.

His boyfriend blushed and took the bear while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Before leaving they made one last stop. The Ferris Wheel.

Blaine took Kurt over to it and they got in line. Blaine thought to himself as the were getting on, '_Come on Blaine. You can do this. Just say those three words you've been meaning to say to him for weeks now._' Tonight was the night he was gonna say it. He just had to. Even if Kurt didn't say it back, he would know how Blaine felt.

Not talking and just enjoying each others company, they sat hands intertwined in between them. Once at the top, they came to a stop.

"Kurt...I need to tell you something."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt's eyes were starting to fill with tears. Blaine grabbed his hands even tighter. "No, babe. Quite the opposite actually...Kurt...I love you."

That was when Kurt started crying. These weren't at all sad tears though. He was so happy Blaine had said those three words to him.

"I love you too, Blaine."

Blaine slowly wiped the tears from Kurt's eyes and kissed him. This wasn't a heated, passionate kiss, but a sweet, loving one. The ride jerked and seperated them but the looks on their faces were completely just in love. And that's how they stayed for the rest off the night.

After the Ferris Wheel it was close to curfew for a school night so Blaine drove Kurt back to his house. On the front porch they shared another sweet kiss.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."

He would never get tired of saying that.


End file.
